Silicon chips are generally assembled using flip chip bonding or wire bonding. Flip chip bonding is a method for interconnecting semiconductor devices to external circuitry (e.g., a circuit board or another chip or wafer), with solder bumps that have been deposited onto chip pads. The solder bumps are deposited on the chip pads on a top side of the wafer during a final wafer processing step. In order to mount the chip to external circuitry it is flipped over so that its top side faces down, and aligned so that its pads align with matching pads on an external circuit. The solder bumps are then melted to complete interconnects. In wire bonding, the chip is mounted to external circuitry in an upright position and wires are used to interconnect the chip pads to external circuitry. However, these silicon chip assembly methods are not suitable for assembling silicon chips on or within a contact lens. Furthermore, standard chips are too thick to fit onto a contact lens.